


Everything I never told you

by Orionira



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionira/pseuds/Orionira
Summary: Post war events.Sasuke returns not only to Sakura but to the whole village as well.He becames part of Team 7 again, restores lost connections and starts a new life.But how does it feel like to be accepted and loved?And what others think of his relationship with a pink haired girl?Anyhow, Sasuke will find out.





	1. Run and Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> It is my first story for this fandom and my first story... in English.  
> That's why, I'll be thankful if you ping me when you see mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it!  
> Thanks for reading.

 Is it a good idea to interrupt them?

 His teammates and at last be honest – best friends are arguing again in the middle of the field. Time has passed; a lot of things have changed but these two remains the same.

 The one is still loud, energetic and stupid.

 And another… annoying.

 “Naruto”, the high pitched voice sounds angry. “I won’t spend one more night on the cold ground. We are not on a secret mission. For God’s sake, we are just vising …”

“But Sakura-chan”, the blonde starts bubbling. “The nights are so beautiful here.”

“When did you become a romantic type and I missed it? Or Hinata made you this way?”

Probably he shouldn’t intervene at all.

Or should?

They aren’t dating for a long time but what if it is a right thing for a … boyfriend?

This word can’t find the proper place in his head. Sasuke isn’t sure when they started using such stereotypical labels and when everything got so serious. He can’t bring himself to the idea of being with someone at all. Even now, looking at her with such fierce expression on the face and frowned eyebrows, it feels like a dream.

But totally a good one.

It will be a lie if he says that hasn’t expected worse out of this decision. She is still blushing around him, smiling a lot and Sasuke is still a cold guy with demons in the soul. They neither hold hands in public nor kiss in front of others. When she doesn’t work in the hospital they usually have dinner at his place and talk about old times.

Sometimes they spend lunch with old team 7 or train. Rarely, he could count these cases using just one hand, evenings are lazy and comfortable. Sakura is sitting on the floor with her medical books around and writing down important information.

And he is right next to her on the sofa reading random scrolls. Usually he can’t concentrate on the content at all and ends up just staring at her. How enthusiastic she is about her work.

How passionate and so professional she looks.

And how lovely.

“Hotel is just about an hour away. Naruto, you either go with us or stay here alone.”

“Hey, it’s not fair, we didn’t ask teme!”

“Do you really want to hear his answer?”

“Yeah!”

 He doesn’t understand at once that these two are staring at him.

 He should have hidden somewhere.

 Sasuke is sitting under the tree with still opened scroll on his knee and the perplexed expression on the face.

 “What?”

 It isn’t his style to act like a fool but Naruto and Sakura look like they are really serious about this topic and he doesn’t want to become part of it.

But when he firstly meets the persistent look of green eyes and then optimistic of blue ones, it is clear that this conversation went too far.

“What’s the problem?”

Sakura sighs. She knows perfectly well that Sasuke is listening carefully.

“Sakura-chan is avoiding amazing nights with the starts! She is so....”

Girl’s fists clench and the blonde shots his mouth.

If it was just her, he would say that she is the most annoying person he ever met, then smirk and probably kiss her. Sakura is still the one who can talk like the world ends tomorrow. It doesn’t bother her that he misses a lot of conversation and just nods sometimes.

They found their way of interacting.

But with Naruto…

It will be a surprise almost to anyone that Sasuke still has problems with his best friend. Yes, they meet each day and spare most of the times, but communication isn’t perfect. Naruto is the one who handles all of it. To Sasuke’s big surprise and Sakura’s amusement, he wants to lead as well. But still can’t find the proper way.

“Teme, are you deaf and numb?”

Naruto is right in front of him leaning with a worried face.

“Sakura-chan, can you heal him?”

“Naruto, he is perfect. You just talk too much.”

“I asked him a simple question! How can it be so difficult?”

“Shannaro.”

They start arguing again and Sasuke happily sighs, glad that they already forgot about him.

 Nevertheless, it is a good thing that they don’t have missions together. It would be too much stress to handle. And even this friendly visit to Suna is a bad idea. They should have split up in two teams. Naruto would be great on his own while Sakura and he could spend some time in privacy.

Sasuke feels warmth on his neck and swiftly looks at the friends. They are in the middle of the discussion and don’t pay attention to him at all.

It will be too embarrassed if Naruto figures out that he can blush.

Too funny for Sakura to forget about it, she uses any good moment to tease him. Are they talking, kissing or even making love, she can find the proper time and laugh. Firstly, he feels a bit insulted but then, it comes as a shock to both of them, he starts laughing as well.

Naruto, on the other hand, is his friend. Male married friend who can spread this sort of awkward information to everyone in the village.

No, this cannot happen.

“I will make it clear for the last time; we are heading to the hotel.”

“But... but…”

“We do it or Hinata won’t see you again. Why are you so childish?”

 It looks like the end of the war and his girlfriend easily beats their teammate. Not a surprise to be honest.

 “Oh my gosh, teme, how do you handle her?”

Naruto heavily gets down next to him. His face is sad, tired and he looks completely devastated.  

On the other side of the field, Sakura is mumbling some song to herself and doesn’t pay any attention what they are doing. She is satisfied and smiley while packing their things.

“Hn.”

“What?”

Sasuke is sure he doesn’t want to answer that last question. It is too private information even for the guy who is the best friend to both of them.

What can he say? That usually she is too nice around him and when they argue it lasts for several minutes? And afterwards, they kiss or (just once) end up in the bedroom?

Or that he is too in love with Sakura to even start arguing? As it turns out, it is a natural instinct to be patient when she is in the mood for a little feverish dispute.

They are a couple and their relationship is on the right rhythm.

But Naruto shouldn’t know about it.

“You know I will find out sooner or later?”

Blue eyes are laughing at him. At such moments Sasuke doubts why he didn’t kill this guy at that battlefield.  

Sometimes Naruto is too hard to handle.

“Let’s go!”

Sakura is standing near them and smiling at all thirty-two.

All their bags are packed and ready to be carried.

Naruto growls and shoots her offended look. Probably he won’t speak to her for the next five minutes.  

Black eyes meet the green ones.

Nobody could understand their relationships. Almost no one could believe that these two are truly in love. But everyone was expecting a catastrophe thinking that after everything that’ve made and gone through, the end is near.

His heart starts beating faster when she smirks (it is almost an identical copy how he usually does it).

Sasuke is told if you can’t hide, then run.

So, he follows the rule for the first time.

When he can’t hide his love anymore, he runs into her arms.

 And it is the best decision in all his life.


	2. All in it

They are doing it on purpose.

 Naruto is pretty sure that this is done to make him hopeless again.

 The hotel is awfully crowded and all they have is…

 “Just one room? But how can we sleep in the same bed?”

 Naruto is blushing a bit because the image in his head is not comfortable at all. And he is married! Bed can be shared only with his wife from now on.

 The receptionist is smiling at him like nothing has happened.

 “There are three single beds. You should be comfortable.”

 He is torn between the desire to tell them to look for one more room or return to that field. But Sakura is faster than him.

 “Thank you, we will take it.”

 Desperately he looks at Sasuke – this guy cannot give up so easily. But instead he is relaxed as usual and doesn’t seem like in the mood to argue with his girlfriend. After they started dating, Naruto comes to realize, he behaves differently.

 His stern and gloomy appearance hasn’t changed a lot. But something is way lost.

 Naruto cannot find it but when he catches the shared look between his two friends, it strikes him.

 Sasuke will do anything for Sakura.

 It shouldn’t be a surprise because he will do the same for Hinata. But they are just… his teammates.

 “Naruto?”

 They stop near the stairs noticing that the blonde doesn’t follow them.

 “Coming”

 His smile is a bit awkward and strained but the other two just shrug. It doesn’t come as a surprise that their friend behaves odd from time to time. It wouldn’t be Naruto, if he acts normally.

 The room is very small and he feels suffocated after vast field under the night sky.

 If they weren’t dating, Naruto is confident of it, he would make Sakura change her mind. Without any support, this stubborn teammate can be easily persuaded. But now everything is different. Sasuke won’t even say a word against pink haired girl.

 Even now… Naruto feels like in a dream, watching his teammates. They move across the room, laying out things, choosing beds for sleep and discussing plans for tomorrow. Something is in the air, he’s sure. Because they are so natural doing this.

 Like nothing has happened before. Like he didn’t want to kill her and she didn’t want to do the same. It looks like their past is completely gone and present doesn’t have anything in common with their old selves.

 “Naruto”, - Sakura is standing in front of him. “We decided to take these beds, are you okay with this?”

 She is pointing out to the middle bed and the one near the window. He realizes that their beds are next to each other. When they were kids, Sakura usually was sleeping near Sasuke as well. He remembers complaining about it all the time, but Kakashi-sensei just shrugged.

 Probably, even then he knew about their future?

 “Okay, just don’t do anything embarrassing”.

 He throws the backpack on his bed and stares at the best friends. Sakura is confused but the look on Sasuke’s face indicates that he perfectly knows what the blonde is talking about.

 Really? They are already doing it? They are dating like… how long… less than a month.

 “What do you mean?”

Sakura crosses arms on the chest.

“I mean…”, his face turns red. Damn, he is already married and shouldn’t act like this. “No sex at all”.

 It is nearly impossible to guess who is blushing more in the room right now. The moment is awkward and Naruto feels like he just has made the worst mistake in the whole life. And boy, how many mistakes have been made during these nineteen years no one knows.

 “Shannaro, how do you… how you think… I cannot even repeat this.”

She looks funny being so angry and embarrassed at the same time. The first urge is to laugh but he cares about own life more than about entertainment.

“Sakura-chan, I’m so sorry but it’s the first time we share a room after…”

“Naruto, please, shut up. One more word and you’ll spend the night in the hospital.”

“But… it is natural.”

“Idiot.”

 Sasuke is the last to comment but it feels like the best description for the blonde right now.

Of course, he shouldn’t have said this because they just cannot do this when he is in the room. It’s not Kakashi’s-sensei erotic novel and it’s not his sexy jutsu. If they really do this (Naruto can’t even think about it), it happens at home. Not in the middle of the mission when he is around.

 “I’ll take a shower first.”

 Naruto decides that retreat is the best solution in this case, and hides in the bathroom.

 Realization strikes him that from now on he should behave differently around these two. All this time they shared something in common, they had this connection because they were team 7. But now it has changed. His teammates are on the other level and another side.

 They are lovers.

 And Naruto is not part of it.

 When he returns to the room, Sakura is laughing while Sasuke is standing near the window and telling her something.

 He is surprised to see this side of his best friend. Always gloomy and silent, he is not a type for talking a lot and making girls laugh. But here we are.

 “What’s so funny?”

No one answers. Sakura throws him something similar to a mean look and heads to the bathroom without a word. He still expects to be punched and yelled at but nothing unexpected. It’s always better than tears and pure anger.

 “You are really an idiot.”

 Sasuke heavily sighs and sits on the bed, stretching legs. Good mood and smile are gone, there is a typically balanced and emotionally neutral Uchiha in front of him.

 “I just warned you, guys”, Naruto moves closer to his best friend and whispers. “Because it seems that you are really doing it. I mean, teme, it’s high time, but you are fast.”

 “I would kick you now but you are not worth even my attention.”

 Sasuke is really irritated. But it isn’t enough to stop Naruto. There won’t be any better opportunity for this topic and conversation. Especially when the third member of their team (and the most unpredictable one) is behind the closed door and can’t hear them.

 “You know”, blonde sits next to Uchiha, leaning closer to his ear. “I can help you with some tips. Give an advice or tell an instructive story from my life.”

 “Just shut up for God’s sake or I’ll make Sakura throw you out of the window.”

 “Teme”, Naruto’s smile is dangerously crazy and Sasuke sighs again. Nothing will stop him now. “Just follow my example – don’t do anything till you are all in it.”


	3. Love to Love

Sakura usually wakes up easily, after years of missions and night shifts in the hospital, it is almost impossible to be sleepyhead.

Today is not an exception but something is way different.

 Firstly, she feels emptiness, no one is right next to her. It’s not a rule for them to share bed every night but somehow without any discussion, they start sleeping together more often. Quite quickly, his calm breath and strong body becomes a habit. And it doesn’t only include sex. If someone asks her, Sakura will tell that she likes more sleeping with Sasuke than making love.

 Okay, it’s not completely true. Sex is the most intimate act of love for the most people. And she cannot disagree with it. But her case is completely different. Her boyfriend is not a typical guy who is into cuddling (however, he really likes it!) or making out. He is Uchiha after all and it would be unfair to change him.

 That’s why Sakura values other things. She can’t stop smiling when he is preparing food for them or taking care of her dirty clothes. It makes her enormously happy when without any words, he grabs her into embrace and holds tightly after a hard day in the hospital. And nothing can be more unique that his intense gaze. Even with one visible eye, he can make her feel all his love.

 Sakura smiles peacefully and opens her eyes.

 Of course, what has surprised her before is tender touch to her fingers.

 They were thinking of moving beds closer but she already was embarrassed because of Naruto. How could he even think about it? They even don’t kiss in front of him. To be honest, Sakura would already start touching Sasuke openly but he was not ready. And still is not.

 Anyway, his prevention from any intimate behavior doesn’t work while sleeping, because now he is slightly touching her with his fingertips. His single arm is stretched to her side and it must be uncomfortable to sleep like this.

 She bites lips to stop smiling like a fool, but this moment is so perfect. Sakura cannot pretend that her heart is not beating faster and her love for this broken boy becomes even bigger. He has gone a long way to be right here and to feel like this. His urge for her warmth and presence still surprises Sakura. It is still a miracle for both of them.

 “Stop staring at me”, she hears his horse voice.

He doesn’t open eyes but smirk appears on the lips.

“I’m not staring, Sasuke-kun”, she emphasizes the last suffix knowing that he likes when she calls him like that.

He moves to the very edge of the bed and interlaces their fingers.

 “Maybe I should wake up Naruto.”

“Why?”

“You look so sweet right now, he won’t believe me if I tell him afterwards.”

Sasuke groans.

“I hope you’re kidding, otherwise I should do something with you.”

“I prefer you doing something to me.”

 He abruptly opens his mismatched eyes and now it is the last Uchiha who stares at her.

 Usually Sakura doesn’t feel a sexy goddess who throws burning looks at her boyfriend and talks dirty. Yes, in their couple, she is more passionate and more exposed to intimacy than her beloved teammate. But no, it’s not so easy to behave so free around him. Actually, it’s the first time she jokes about sex.

 “Forget about it”, she feels how warmth spreads across her face which now matches her hair.

Sasuke doesn’t move or react to her words. His eyes are still on her, making the situation more uncomfortable. She wants to take her hand away, but he grabs it tightly. Sakura doesn’t see any other solution than to close eyes and imagine she’s not here anymore.

 “It was stupid, pretend like I have never said this.”

“Open your eyes.”

His voice is gentle but quiet. Of course, Naruto is still sleeping next to them and it will be a disaster if he interrupts them now.

 She slowly opens eyes and meets his gaze.

 Her breathing is difficult and something very pleasant fills the chest.

 Sasuke is not mad or even embarrassed. He neither is disappointed in her nor shocked. Her boyfriend looks… in love. Yes, it is the first thing that comes to mind when she is looking at him. Eyes, full of love and tenderness, are staring at her.

 She can’t help but wonder what it’s like when your lover tells you about his emotions. What Hinata feels when Naruto spends hours confessing his love to her or admitting that she’s more valuable than ramen? What Ino feels when Sai tells her that she’s the most beautiful woman in the village? What others feel…

 Sasuke doesn’t talk a lot, it’s not a surprise. And, eventually, he doesn’t talk about love as well. Sometimes she really wants to hear some nice words from him. All he is capable of is just ‘I love you’ from time to time which is not always enough to make her truly happy.

 But right now, Sakura is so grateful that he’s silent. Nothing can be more eloquent than his eyes.

 “It was embarrassing, you know”, she smiles a bit and sighs peacefully. They are over this awkward joke.

“You surprised me.”

He smirks and presses their hands tighter. She suspects that the next step will be moving to her bed. He’s dangerously close to fall off.

“I won’t do it again, relax.”

“I didn’t say I hated it.”

 Now it’s her turn to be surprised. Like really surprised.

 “What… do you mean?” her voice is trembling.

“I’m not against doing something to you.”

 They both are blushing right now but no one dares to take eyes away.

Firstly, she thinks that he is joking but look on his face is serious. Then, Sakura realizes that he tries to behave sexy and confident around her.

 For the first time in their whole lives.

 Maybe, ordinary girl would start kissing him or even suggest sex. But she is not a typical girl at all.

 “Oh my god, Sasuke-kun.”

 Loud laugh escapes her lips and she can’t hold her anymore. Her body is shaking and eyes are already full of tears.

 “Guys, shut up, I want to sleep.”

She hears Naruto’s angry voice from the other side of the room. But it’s too late.  

 Sasuke is laughing as well, Sakura perfectly sees his smile and sparks in the eyes, but he’s doing it in his manner. Very calmly and lightly, it’s almost impossible to call it a laugh. But for Uchiha it’s really an explosion of emotions.

 Sakura buries her face in the pillow trying to stop but fails completely. She feels his hand on her shoulders, how insistently he moves her body aside to lie next to her.

 Maybe it’s wrong to love someone so hard.

 But she loves to love him this way.


	4. Rearrange

Sasuke has never been interested in girls. And everyone knows about it.

When he came back to Konoha and somehow started dating Sakura, it became a big surprise to people who knew him. Of course, Naruto and Kakashi were expecting something like this to happen after all. But even they, watching how these two naturally behave around each other, were wondering when Sasuke changed his mind.

He missed most of their teen years. Let’s be honest, returning home must have been difficult to him because all his friends have changed as well. What did Naruto dream of except being Hokage? What did Kakashi want to accomplish after war? What did Sakura… feel towards him?

Sasuke looked confident while asking her out for the first time. But inside he was terrified and devastated, waiting for rejection. Maybe, she had a chance to find someone new? Someone clean and innocent. A guy who didn’t want to kill her. Everyone would be better than the broken hearted avenger.

He didn’t think of other options if she really didn’t want him anymore. It always was Sakura. In his dreams and nightmares, sleeping and day dreaming, it always was just her. Even in his darkest times he knew that she stole some part of the heart and it would never be his again.

Yes, there was also Karin. So passionate, loyal and devoted. But she never had pink hair or green eyes. Even at his deathbed he won’t confirm that from the day he saw little Haruno for the first time, his choice was already predetermined.

Perhaps it is the reason why they feel so natural being together. She has loved him for the whole life and he has known that it always would be her in the end. If they could forget about hatred and murders, probably they would be able to create true family in the future.

Damn, he sounds sweet and stupid.  

“This girl is eyefuck…”, Naruto stops talking when Sakura elbows him in the ribs before he can say anything else.

“What? It’s not my fault that teme is so popular with girls in Suna.”

“Shannaro, you can use another words, you know?”

“But she was exactly eyefuck…”, Blonde suddenly lets out a piercing shriek.

Sasuke shouldn’t look at him to understand what’s going on. Sakura has always liked to punch their teammate but after they started dating, she became very conscious about all other girls… He cannot hide smile thinking how jealous Haruno can be.

“Why I should be the one who suffers? Shouldn’t you do it to your _boyfriend_?” Naruto emphasizes the last word.

Sasuke squints eyes slightly to his left. Uzumaki is rubbing his back while Sakura is healing his wounds. It’s always amusing to see how she takes care of him after punching.

 “He doesn’t talk trash like you.”

“He doesn’t talk at all.”

Sakura is done with healing and now they both are laughing at Uzumaki’s last comment.

Sasuke will always be jealous of the way they communicate. His teammates had lots of years to know each other well, to spend weeks on missions and just to hang out in Ichiraku ramen. And he was not part of it. Revenge was more important than anything else. Even … he didn’t expect to be right here at this moment. In the middle of Suna with Naruto as his best friend and Sakura as his… girlfriend.

“Teme, what’s wrong, you are shocked that girls are still interested in you after everything you’ve done?”

Sasuke hasn’t noticed that he stares at both his teammates.

“What are you talking about?” He speaks for the first time during this hour.

“You look baffled.” Blonde smirks. “I know you think that your beauty breaks hearts but let’s face the truth, no one wants to be with you anymore. I’m the hero here, dattebayo!”

Sakura is laughing again, amused with how their conversation turns into funny argument between her friends.

“I have a girlfriend, you know?”

Sasuke feels stupid continuing this topic. It’s clear that Naruto is making fun of him.

“Sakura-chan is the last, teme. Take care of her or one day you’ll be all alooone.”

“If you don’t stop talking, Hinata will be alone as well.”

“Hey, what do you mean?”

They are staring at each other now, waiting for fierce fighting.

“Shannaro, you behave like kids”, Sakura sighs and moves between them. “Naruto, you are already married, stop act as a child for God’s sake,” she points her finger to blonde.

“And you.” Green eyes switch to Uchiha. “Still the same when it takes your childish rivalry. We won’t reach our hotel on time if you continue this quarrel.”

"But Sakura-chan, he…”

“It was not me…”

They start speaking at the same time.

“I’m done with both of you.”  

Pink haired girl growls.

They both are watching as she clenches her fists, throws at them angry looks and finally leaves. She moves fast and confident, it’s clear they are not welcomed to follow her.

“It’s all because of your fangirls, teme.”

Naruto heavily sighs but doesn’t look guilty. Of course, he will be forgiven afterwards but what about Sasuke? He knows that the worst Sakura is the pissed one. And since they are dating, she won’t make his life easier. Probably, he needs to find a flower shop in this place. Or her favourite sweets, she can forget about everything when she sees them.

“You know, I’m not interested in any fangirl.”Uchiha inhales and exhales several times before starting walking. “We need to catch up with Sakura.”

“Hehe, of course. You still need to apologize.”

Sasuke wants to say something brutal but he feels that someone is staring at him.

A young girl is looking at him across the street. She isn’t ashamed that he’s caught her. Her blue eyes are shining and smile appears on the lips. Her hand moves to the neck and fingers start striking her hair.

It must come as a shock to him (but it doesn’t) that he understands this girl is beautiful. But nothing else changes. He doesn’t feel attraction, interest or even surprise.  

Sometimes in his darkest moments, he wonders what could have happened if he chose Karin or any other girl. What if he found another fangirl during his wanderings? What if he didn’t love Sakura?

But then, after just a second, clear mind returns to him.

When he doubts his feelings to her for the first time, he spends several sleepless nights. It’s funny now, but back then he couldn’t see it all. Only after a kiss (first one for both of them) realization stroke him hardly. It was like a sunny day after long lasting storm. The sensation of home overflowed him then and all questions just vanished.

How does he know he loves Sakura?

Sasuke has never liked girls. But now he rearranges his life for her every day.  

He rearranges his soul and thoughts to see her smile.

It’s impossible to explain it or even understand.

So, everything he does … just rearrange.


	5. Good to me

It was really a bad idea.

Sasuke still can’t understand how they ended up in some local bar on their way back to Konoha. Naruto, too excited to even give them a chance to stop him, grabbed Sakura’s hand and almost pushed her inside. He remembers how green eyes became wider and shocked. So, the only way out of this situation was to follow them.

And it was the worst idea ever. He thought that killing Itachi or leaving the village took top place but no.

“And after that Kakashi-sensei blushed. Can you believe in this? This old pervert can still blush”

Naruto is screaming like they’re in the middle of some noisy crowd.

Sasuke doesn’t have to look around to know that this strange place is empty. Only two old farmers are sitting at the bar and talking very quietly. So, the only reason Uzumaki is yelling is…

“Let’s drink for this, dattebayo”.

Yes, he is perfectly drunk.

“I worry about him sometimes.”

Sakura ignores sake in front her and Sasuke cannot be more grateful for this. His girlfriend is less drunk than their teammate but he’s sure that she consumed the most alcohol among them. It comes as a real surprise that she can drink so much. Her cheeks are pink as her hair and green eyes are shining brightly but Sakura looks pretty normal.

 “Why?”

Naruto bends over the table and confusingly looks at them.

When they just started dating it was a bit uncomfortable to sit next to each other. Their relationship progressed fast, even faster than he thought because their first sex happened only a week after the first kiss. But he was okay with this as long as Sakura was happy.

On the other hand, he really despised showing his feelings on public. People usually were very conscious about them and couldn’t behave naturally. Sasuke can’t forget how everyone was staring at them walking around the village. Or just sitting at the same table during lunch. Since then he decided to sit as far as possible from Sakura.

But today something went wrong.

She is very close. He can hear her heavy breath, can feel how her long pink hair touches his shoulder and can feel her cherry scent.

It is alcohol Uchiha knows it, which makes him want her. Right now at that exact moment.

And when she puts her hand on his hip under the table, he swallows several times before concentrating on the conversation.

“He is all alone. You have Hinata now and we are…”, she is nodding to her right where Sasuke is sitting. “Let’s say dating. Kakashi-sensei doesn’t have anyone at all.”

“Actually, guuuyss….”

Naruto is smiling slyly and leans closer.

“We have never talked about you. How everything started. I want details!”

“Just shut…”

“What do you want to know?”

He is surprised that Sakura wants to continue this topic. She’s not into some sorts of secrets and usually likes showing her real emotions but at the same time talking about their love life is not her thing as well.

Sasuke intends to stop her but finds himself just staring at her relaxed face. She looks really peaceful. And she is so beautiful.

He wants to find other words to describe everything that it is in his mind but cannot. His eyes move to the bottle in the middle of the table and he realizes that drank too much as well.

“I don’t know… who made the first step.”

“Of course, it wasn’t me. I almost fainted when we kissed for the first time.”

Naruto is bursting with laughter while Sakura is giggling. Her hand which is still under the table moves higher and now is very close to his…

“Teme, if you couldn’t wait anymore, you should have come back faster.”

“Shut up.”

Despite being a bit drunk, he remembers that moment clearly.

They are training. He is exhausted and cannot handle her strength anymore. She is panting. All the tension between them is finally released after a good and let’s be honest tough fight. Pink haired annoying girl doesn’t exist anymore. Instead of her, there is strong and confident kunoichi that can make him suffer from lots of bruises and scars.

They stop in the middle of the field, heavily breathing and staring at each other.

Sasuke was always sure that their first kiss would be romantic and slow. Of course, he was wrong.

Their lips crash together, hands move hasty touching all accessible skin. She runs her fingers in black hair moving his head closer. He moans and pulls her to his body.

Air is electrified because of the wild and passionate kiss. It should have been awkward but somehow they already passed that level.

Or almost.

When they finally are able to stop, Sakura is about to faint.

“And what about sex?”

Naruto is way beyond permitted limit and Sasuke finally forces him with answer (he wants to kick that bastard but alcohol makes him slowly) when his girlfriend squeezes his hip.

Her fingers are really very close to…

“I’m not sure, we did it at the same time.”

Uchiha cannot believe that this conversation is real. All of them are drunk and discuss his or better say _their_ sex life. Tomorrow everyone will be embarrassed. Probably they should drink more to forget about this moment at all.

“I know you did it together, it would be wrong to do it with other people. I mean, was it teme who made you, you know.”

Naruto is wiggling his eyebrows and smiling awkwardly.

Like idiot.

“Oh, you mean who...”

Uchiha is sure that she will finish this sentence unless he stops her. Maybe sober Sasuke would find a better way but this drunken version of him doesn’t find another option. Abruptly, he pulls her closer to him and locks their lips.

It’s not a typical kiss. In fact, they aren’t even kissing, just touching lips. But it was the only way to stop her from revealing too much information.

Her eyes are big and open, his as well. They are staring at each other and with every second he feels more uncomfortable and stupid.

When they finally move apart, Naruto is sitting with opened mouth.

“Guys, I didn’t mean to show me how you do it.”

Sasuke is smirking, happy that he could take his best friend aback. But…

“You know what I said to him before that,” Sakura is mysteriously smiling and he knows that she is about to say something funny.

“What?”

Naruto puts the bottle with sake aside and bends even closer than before.

“Just be good to me and believe me or not, he is good to me till this day.”

Blonde rolls his eyes, obviously disappointed.

Sakura has the most charming smile on her lips.

And Sasuke … cannot be more proud and delighted.

No one knows that being good to his girlfriend is the most natural thing in the world.

And the most loving one.


	6. Getting over you

Karin knows that she shouldn’t have followed them. But it was an instinct, natural urge to see Sasuke when she felt his chakra. They didn’t meet since the end of the war, it was pretty clear that he wasn’t interested in any communication with his old team at all. However, Karin missed him and thought about past all the time.  

So, here she is, staring at him. He is exact the same as she remembered Uchiha – calm and handsome. And still… he is not hers.

Her red eyes unwillingly move to the left. It is impossible to ignore other people, especially when one of them has enormous chakra and loud voice. But she is interested in the third member of team seven…

It will be a lie if she tells that doesn’t like Sakura. The girl is good and caring obviously. All she can feel towards this pink haired kunoichi is sincere gratitude. You need to be a total jerk to forget what she did. How she saved the life of a stranger who wasn’t loyal to her at all.

But something is different now, Karin feels it. The way this girl is watching Sasuke, how close she is standing to him and how relaxed the last Uchiha is in her company. She just arrived and didn’t have time to analyze their behavior but only a fool won’t see it.

And she never was a fool.

“What are you doing here?”

His voice is steady and a bit harsh.

“I felt your chakra and…”

“You don’t have to interact with me each time you sense it”.

She feels tears in the eyes. It is a mistake to think that something has changed for better.

In him.

“Sasuke-kun, it is rude of you.”

With shock and fear, Karin is watching Sakura angrily staring at her teammate. She doesn’t know this new version of her Sasuke but when his eyes switch to pink haired girl, she expects to witness the explosion of true hatred. The real nature of Uchiha which she perfectly knows.

And when the boy in front of her is intensely staring back at Sakura her heart starts beating faster. Something is wrong. He doesn’t look angry or frustrated. On the contrary, his face becomes relaxed and calm. Like he is looking at some beautiful waterfall or sunrise. Like nothing can make him more in peace.

Karin gasps. Are they really…

“We don’t need a company.”

Finally, he answers but still pretends like she is not here.

Not for the first time actually.

“We wanted to make a break for a while now.”

Sakura crosses her arms on the chest looking persistent.

Karin notices how Naruto is grinning while observing his teammates. He is not new to such behavior, she realizes.

“It doesn’t mean we still need a company.”

“Old friend won’t make any troubles, Sasuke-kun”, Sakura turns around to her and smiles friendly. “Would you like to have a lunch with us?”

“Of course, thank you.”

With curiosity Karin is watching how Sasuke reacts to this decision. She can’t concentrate on anything else except her former teammate. He exhales very loudly but doesn’t say a word just throws his head back and closes eyes. Tired look on his face makes his loss more epic and obvious.

It seems that Sakura is okay with this, her smile becomes wider when she returns her attention to Uchiha. If it is even possible but her eyes are greener than before.

Karin knows that Haruno loves Sasuke as she does too. They share this feeling and this burden. But when Uchiha opens eyes and looks back at pink haired girl again, she doesn’t have any doubts that this love is finally reciprocated.

Breath is caught somewhere in her throat and it’s almost impossible to breathe.  

“Guys, I am hungry, let’s eat or I’ll be dead soon.”

Naruto’s voice makes her wake up from this strange dream or maybe even nightmare.

It is hard to say what she feels right now.

“It is not so easy to kill you, Naruto.”

Sakura rolls her eyes but approaches her blonde teammate.

“It is a pity.”

Karin is surprised that Uchiha can make jokes. Even such a strange one. It is hard to say if he is serious or not but since they are team seven again, she believe he is joking.

“It’s not funny, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura is opening some cans with food. “If hunger could kill Naruto, I’d make Ichiraku ramen close a long time ago.”

She can’t help but feels like an alien in their company. Naruto is loudly laughing and bubbling something indistinctive while Sakura is still unpacking their supplies. There is a bright and wide smile on her lips, it is obvious she enjoys her little joke. And Sasuke… he is slightly smirking, just with the corner of his mouth. But apparently he’s into this moment with his teammates.

Her love to him doesn’t die or becomes less strong. Karin knows that her attraction can’t be destroyed so easily but something similar to disappointment fills her heart. The feeling of total failure washes over her when she sees him. For the first time, she clearly understands that nothing can make him likes her.

And when Sasuke approaches Sakura and slightly moves her aside to take care of making fire, Karin knows for sure that they will make a perfect couple. She knows that a girl, who could awake love in always gloomy and cold-hearted Uchiha, deserves faith. She knows that this particular pink haired kunoichi will make him happy and finally safe.  

All this time she thought that team seven didn’t mean anything to her Sasuke. Of course, it was a lie. How could she ignore the sad look on his face when he noticed girls with pink hair? Even when it disappeared within a second, she saw a moment of his sorrow but decided to forget about it.

And now all her fears are just in front of her.

Someone else took him from her. But…

Karin bitterly smiles, he has never been really hers. Even in her dreams there was always just hope.

She wants to pity herself as all girls do when object of their love is not interested in them. For sure, she will cry and maybe even yell but not now. Not at this place with these three people around her. She is not a teenager with mess in the head anymore.

“Do you feel good? You look a bit pale.”

Sakura unexpectedly appears in front of her. She looks worried and disturbed.  

“I’m okay.”

And when the other girl is about to return to food preparation, Karin swiftly grabs her hand. There won’t be better chance to do it later.

“And… thank you. For everything.”

_For making Sasuke happy._

They share a look and since then, both girls are sure their true friendship begins.

Karin leaves after lunch and doesn’t say a word to Uchiha. She hugs surprised Sakura and whispers in her ear that she is always welcome in Orochimaru’s hideouts.

“What was it all about?”

Sasuke is looking at his girlfriend with interest. It seems like she knows why Karin changed her behavior so drastically.  

Sakura smiles secretly.

Her face is full of love and appreciation when she hugs him around the waist and buries nose on his strong chest.

“She is just getting over you.”


	7. Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry for not posting for so long. I have some personal problems and they take all my free time. I really hope to come back to normal schedule.  
> I'm not done with this story, so more chapters are coming. 
> 
> Thanks for reading it, I honestly appreciate it!

The most intrigued thing about their relationship is sex. But not for Sasuke, obviously. It is part of their communication which became so common and natural that it doesn’t bother him anymore. In the beginning, each time they met or kissed, it was a kind of surprise for Uchiha. When they talked and laughed he could’t stop thinking how they ended up like that. 

Eventually, sex became an ordinary thing as breathing. They were scared of each other’s nudity but this feeling didn’t stop them from doing it. Sasuke always smiles a bit slyly when he recalls their first night. It started as a very awkward and funny kind of interaction and ended… Let’s say, he was honestly surprised with his sexual skills. Never being educated on physical part of human relationships, he was able to make Sakura very “happy”. 

So, when others showed curiosity about their sex life, Sasuke, at least, felt perplexed.  
He was waiting for something like that to happen after that evening in the bar when everyone was drunk. But now it wasn't his best friend who was interested in this kind of stuff. The person who wanted some details was actually the one who needed to know them the least. 

“No need to worry about it, Sasuke-kun”  
Sakura’s hand slowly moves across his bare chest with lots of scars. She looks a bit tired or even exhausted and he cannot be more proud of himself. If only Naruto knew how good he is at… no, this thought is really strange.

“I don’t worry at all.”  
“Of course, that’s why we can’t stop talking about Kakashi-sensei and his bizarre views on our sex life.”  
“You’re annoying.”  
“And you’re boring.”

Green eyes meet the black ones and Sasuke growls. It is not only because of her being cunning and flirting but because of her fingers either. They are very close to his… hmmm… he still thinks that it’s pretty odd how easily she can touch him. How relaxed and certain she is when it comes to sex. His reaction to this topic is still a bit childish and he can't stop being ashamed when even thinking about it. 

“You’re not helping.”  
His voice is a bit hoarse.  
Sasuke takes the hand away and grabs her wrist instead.  
Sakura frowns, her face becomes confused. 

“Just give me a minute.”  
He pulls her body to him and hugs her very tightly. 

It is uncommon for him to behave in a such romantic manner but when the girl feels his fingers on her thighs…

“You don’t play honestly.”  
Her voice trembles when she finally understands her boyfriend’s destination.  
“I don’t play at all, Sakura.”

Sasuke can’t help but smiles when she closes her eyes overwhelmed with surging feelings. He still thinks that he’s better on the battlefield than in the bed but when she feels this kind of pleasure because of him, Uchiha starts doubting his military skills. 

Maybe it’s because of her endless love? He cannot find another explanation. Sakura is always eager to get more and more from him. She never refuses from sex and often initiates it. To be honest, he is too scared to even reveal to her how much he likes it. Loves it, to be precise. 

The last Uchiha is into physical intimacy. The boy who hated everyone and wanted to kill his friends. The teenager who almost fulfilled his plans. And now the man who wanted his girlfriend almost all the time. Naruto would laugh at him if he knew about these painful thoughts. 

“We’re done with talking?”  
Sakura is whispering. Her eyes are slightly opened and the cheeks are red.  
She is about to…

“You still want to talk about Kakashi?”  
“Of course, no!”  
Her eyes become wide with surprise and shock.

She’s so funny and amusing right now. It’s almost impossible to believe that this frowned and sulky girl is the strongest kunoichi in the village. Let’s be clear, the strongest shinobi after Naruto and himself. She can easily beat every man who is brave enough to fight with Haruno.

But the girl in front of him is way too far from the image in his head. She is innocent and fresh, full of blossom and hope. She’s his hope. And future. 

Not properly good thoughts for a sexy mood.  
They have half an hour before leaving bed and heading to work. Sakura has a shift which will last longer than needed (he’s sure she will spend all her free time there and ignore lunch with Naruto) and Sasuke is going to Suna (again) with a mission.

“Do we have time for this?”  
His fingers stop moving and Sakura exhales rapidly.  
She looks like she's about to punch him but her body is in his full control.  
“Don’t you even dare to leave me like that.”  
She moves closer to him and, in just one second, he is lying on his back and his beautiful girlfriend is on top of him.  
It looks like it was just an illusion of control.

“Hn.”  
“Don’t ‘hn’ to me, Sasuke-kun.”

He feels how her hands are moving under the sheets and can’t ignore overwhelming pleasure which fills his body. Sasuke still can’t understand when and especially where she learnt how to make him so needy. 

He can’t control himself when it comes to this annoying but so amazing girl. 

Uchiha doesn’t believe that he deserves something good in his life after all bad things he’s done. But when he is with Sakura it feels like home.

Like a heaven. 

So maybe Sasuke deserves being happy and loved?  
He doesn't know the answer but when he's in her arms, nothing else matters.


	8. I don't wanna know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I know, I've been missing for so long. Sorry for this.  
> I'm not done with this story but there will not be any schedule for new chapters.  
> For now, at least.  
> I hope for your understanding.

If someone asks Sakura how does it feel to be with the love of her life, she won’t reveal any information. Always easy going and talkative, this time she will not give any details away. It’s not because of girlish shyness, however, her boyfriend wants to keep everything in secret as much as possible. Her decision to be quiet is based on the feeling. Total overflow of true happiness and peace. 

To be honest, she’s too afraid to lose it again. How many times she lost him and how many tries she did to get him back? How hard it is to fight with the person whom you love more than everyone else? And how heartbroken the girl can be when she is rejected several times in a row?

Sakura knows answers to all these questions. She lived it through with lots of pain, hopelessness and terror. Sometimes she stares at him, with widely opened eyes and heart, refusing even to think of past. Pretending that it hasn’t happened at all, doesn’t take all memories away. It doesn’t make her happier or even relaxed, no, she can sense that feeling of total failure. Rejection. Loneliness. 

But at the same time Sakura knows that everything is different now. She still can feel the taste of their first kiss. So passionate and familiar, like they did it many times before. She can see the light inside his onyx black eyes when he is looking at her. With pure trust and delight. Like he doesn’t know that she has already given all her life and love to him. Like she is something new and mysterious. Like she is not his Sakura. 

So, when Ino tries to get as much information about their relationship as possible, Sakura thinks twice before telling something. 

“What did you do yesterday? Something exciting?”  
They are having lunch in a small cafe near the hospital. Her best friend couldn’t be more obvious - her blue eyes are intensely fixed on Sakura. She knows that Sasuke just returned from the mission and craves for some juicy details. 

“We just had dinner and talked.”  
“And that’s all?”  
Ino looks disappointed. She reminds of Naruto so much right now.  
“Yeah, I think so. We were talking about his mission and what he missed while being away. You know, each time Sasuke is not here, our blonde friend gets into some troubles. And I should rescue him to make everything okay again. I don’t envy Hinata, Naruto makes her worry all the time.”

Sakura knows what Ino wants to hear. Uzumaki family or long distance missions, such topics don’t make any interest for her. All she need is personal information. 

How Haruno hugged him tightly when Sasuke just entered their flat. How exhausted and lost he was before their eyes met and how everything else stopped existing except the two of them. How they kissed passionately forgetting about the world outside their bubble. And how hastily they moved to the bedroom without saying a word. 

But she can’t say anything. It’s their story and their secrets. Something that she has been waiting to happen for so long. Something that he’s been craving for so long, she knows it now. His cruelest demons and kindest angels, she knows all of him. 

“Okay, I understand.”  
Ino’s voice makes Sakura raise eyebrows.  
“I mean, I know that you don’t want to share some information and understand why.”  
“Really?”  
A bit slyly smile appears on blonde’s lips.  
“It must feel like a dream come true. You finally got him, your Susuke-kun,” - Ino leans closer to Sakura and touches her cold fingers. “And he loves you back. Come on, Forehead, it’s not a dream and it’s not a miracle. Everyone can see how he cares about you.”

“Is it so obvious? We tried…”  
Sakura doesn’t know what to say. This conversation became too serious in an instant.  
“Of course, all of us know how Uchiha can be overprotective about his personal life. But his shield is not working with you.”  
Ino shrugs and returns to her bowl of ramen.

“What do you mean?”  
Sakura’s heart starts beating faster.  
She has never heard how Sasuke’s behaviour looks from aside. At first, Naruto tried to comment on everything their teammate did for Haruno but he quickly became bored. Others just didn’t want to be part of their fragile relationship.

“He is happy with you. No one remembers how happy Sasuke looks like. But when you are together or someone is talking about you, he’s different. Relaxed, pleased and as I said before, happy. You make him this way. Sakura, you should be proud of yourself. I don’t know if I could accept him after everything he’s done. But maybe it’s what is called true love. And I never loved him for real.”

Ino smiles warmly and it makes Sakura feel enormous respect for her friend.  
She looks older, even wiser. 

“And I will make it clear before you start crying, Forehead,” - Blonde girl puts her bowl aside and looks at Haruno seriously, - “I don’t wanna know about your personal life as far as you are happy too. Just let me know if something goes wrong. I will kick that handsome bastard from the village.”

Girls start laughing. 

It feels like old times when both of them are just small kids and Sasuke is simply a cute boy. They spend their free time talking and giggling and nothing else matters. Just their friendship and childish rivalry over Uchiha. 

“I will, Ino. I promise.”

Sakura makes more promises in her mind but doesn’t say them out loud. 

At least, she knows that from now on there is one more human being who cares about her. 

And she cannot be more grateful.


End file.
